


Nichts

by ilargia



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Михаэлю всегда казалось, что страх — это то, что происходит с другими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nichts

Раз-два. Раз-два. Раз-два. 

Сердце вдруг застучало так предательски громко, что казалось, что этот сбивчивый, быстрый ритм услышали все вокруг. Михаэль вцепился пальцами в деревянный щит, отделявший его от снега, и замер с застывшим взглядом. В нескольких метрах от него Штефан плюхнулся на снег, пытаясь отдышаться и испуганно озираясь по сторонам. 

Раз-два-три. Ничего не случилось. Всё обошлось. Можно перестать таращиться на снег: от его белизны и света прожекторов всё равно ничего не видно, кроме расплывшегося розового пятна слишком знакомого оттенка. Можно начать дышать и перестать уже перегибаться через чёртов щит. Раз-два-три, глубокий вдох и медленный выдох.

Ему всегда казалось, что страх — это то, что происходит с другими. Глупая слабость, которую позволяют себе все эти страдающие юнцы вокруг. Напускной каприз, отнимающий время, силы и драгоценные доли секунды точности в момент отталкивания. Михаэль не такой, он не будет распыляться на всю эту надуманную чепуху — убеждал он себя все эти годы. 

А теперь этот маленький мальчик приземляется на лыжу, не слетевшую во время полёта только одному Богу известным образом, и Михаэль обнаруживает себя перевешивающимся через рекламные щиты, только чтобы разглядеть, что всё в порядке, только чтобы убедиться, что всё обошлось. Маленький мальчик медленно поднимается со снега, а сознание Михаэля предательски рисует ему картины того, что только что удалось избежать. Мальчик отряхивается от снега и нетвёрдой походкой плетётся к воротам, а Михаэль оттягивает момент, когда ему придётся отвернуться от слепящего света и столкнуться с кем-нибудь взглядом.

Михаэль продолжает стискивать голыми пальцами кромку щита и вдруг понимает, что когда дело касается этого маленького мальчика, страх — это то, что бывает не только с другими. 

Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз-два-три-четыре. Закрыть глаза. Начать дышать ровно. Раз-два-три-четыре. Только не поддаваться эмоциям, только не показывать ничего, это безумие, настоящее безумие расклеиваться из-за того, что не произошло. Снова вдохнуть глубоко в надежде, что ком в горле исчезнет. Раз-два-три-четыре. 

— Эй, ну чего ты? — толкнул его локтём Штефан, протиснувшийся сквозь толпу зевак, подтянувшихся поинтересоваться, что это было, и рассмеялся — напряжённо, тяжело, но так до боли знакомо. 

Раз-два-три-четыре-пять. Глубокий вдох. Открыть глаза, заставить себя растянуть кончики губ в подобии улыбки: этого будет достаточно, чтобы изобразить, что ничего не случилось — ничего же и не случилось, верно?

Только бы этот мальчик и дальше смеялся так звонко.


End file.
